Kaido
|occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |partner= |base of operations= Fiore |marital status= Married |relatives= |education= |magic= |alias= Nymph (精, Sei) }} Kaido (カイドウ, Kaido) is Mage serving Swan Hymn—a legal guild of fiore under the direct supervision of the The Ten Wizard Saint, Nolan Houdini. At one point in time, she served the as a captain within the . For several years, Kaido's reign as a leader was unchallenged. However, her reputation plummeted when she returned from a raid with the corpses of her entire squad. In truth, the Magic Council had supplied her peers with faulty information that ultimately led them to their unfortunate deaths, but it was Kaido who willingly took the blame to preserve the omniscience of her commanders. As a result, she was relieved of her duties as a rune knight an stripped of all her political powers. Appearance Having been educated to become a soldier since she was a small child, Kaido has physically developed in a manner that makes it nearly impossible to mistake her for that of a civilian. Though slender, Kaido sports a somewhat muscular build that does nothing short but radiate an aura of regality and command. Fortifying her intimidating build is her height; she's a tall, imposing figure that stands nearly a foot taller than most other women. Despite this size, what truly separates Kaido from the other soldiers—whom themselves possess impressive builds due to their training—are her eyes. Cold and uncaring as the winter itself, her eyes observe the world indifferently, falling upon everyone apathetically. Her expression does not betray the image that her eyes project. Often times, she is seen sporting a stern expression that makes her seem displeased with the world itself. The combinations of these features render Kaido very unapproachable to most people, as even the bravest souls find themselves trembling in her presence. Despite this, if one can escape the power of her eyes, one can find some comfort in Kaido's appearance. She is blessed with features that many consider attractive. Her eyelashes are long, her full lips are a bright prink, and her striking long golden hair that courses down her back, curling upwards just as it scrapes her waist. The heavy concentration of estrogen leaves a small layer of fat under her epidermis, supplying her pale complexion with flawless, soft skin. Specific fat deposits sit around her hips and bust, giving her wide hips, a noticeably large bust, but a thin waist. Personality It is no surprise to anyone that Kaido is a serious individual; she expects nothing short of perfection and professionalism from herself, and/or anyone she involves herself with. Those who do not live to her expectations are generally ignored regardless of their status or position in the world. Kaido has little tolerance for nonsense and imperfection, and those who deliver one, or both, are subject to her murderous wrath. Her short fuse, sternness, and rigidity have garnered her the epithet Ice Queen. Brought up in a world where only the best can survive and thrive, Kaido was forced to adopt the standards of the magic council. If a mistake was made, they were sure to feel the consequences; a single misplacement of the foot could garner a few missing toes, a world without dinner for three days, or even a death in some cases. Kaido pushes herself to become as perfect as possible. Having this state of mind and fearing the consequences, Kaido adopted a worth ethic that ensured she could become as close to perfect as possible. A large majority of the time she had went to honing her body and mind through meditation, physical practice, or intellectually stimulating studies. This bore fruit. She excels as a soldier and scholar, however she socially suffered. Isolated from others caused key events in her to life happen at a much later stage in her life: her first kiss, her first party, her first drink, etc. As such, whereas people have already developed the traits needed to interact with others properly and to situations, Kaido is in the process of learning. Being socially awkward, she is very far from elegant, or witty despite her above-average intelligence. She is incapable of interacting in a variety of situations, and when these scenarios are foreign to her, Kaido becomes uncomfortable and attempts to remove herself from them. To avoid unintentionally pushing herself into a state if discomfort, she tends to only communicate with others if it involves her work—something that she is very comfortable with doing. Other conversations, credited to her lack of interest in them, falter in her presence as she willingly gives answers that make it hard to continue. Ultimately, this has limited the number of individuals that she talks to on a daily basis, leaving her with very few people to depend upon. Because of this, Kaido developed the necessity to function entirely on her own. Self-independence, instead of being a defining trait, became an instinct to her. As an independent woman, Kaido rarely ever ask for help of any sort, but she is not afraid of asking others for information to better herself. Determined and assertiveness is second nature to her as she believes that to improve herself and advance beyond her limitations, she must not be hesitant in acquiring the necessary tools to do so. In regards to Kaido, she follows the motivation that your own life is your own responsibility. Whether or not one appreciates it, is up to them. Her motto is simply that life is for the takers and participators, those who take calculated risk and participate in activities that guarantee success are the ones who will succeed. For this, she is very decisive, for no other word exist within her own vocabulary. Because of this mentality and her upcoming, Kaido does not have dreams, rarely wishing for anything, instead using her own abilities to achieve what she wants. Responsible for her own fate, a trait engraved into her personality, Kaido does not believe in complaining. Forced to accept herself as whom she was, a danger to society, forced to grow up in a world that hated her, Kaido understood that making excuses would rarely change the situation. She had to accept the negative aspects of her life and better them herself, turning the negatives into the positives. Complaining, in her perspective, is for people who do not possess the capabilities to better themselves, essentially those who wish not to try. Those people are the worst kind of people, slackers. Complaining is simply a waste of energy, believing that this energy can better be served for assessing, challenging and solving the adversities in her life. Kaido finds it completely implausible that many want success and other rewards in life, but refuses to put in the necessary work and sacrifices to do so and when they do not reach their goals, they blame everyone else. To Kaido, she finds fault in these types of people and rarely associates with them. Slackers who realize that they won't get far in life, despite not wishing to better themselves, are respected by Kaido because of their realization in their actions. Kaido's motto is simple, regarding that what each and every person strives for is what they deserve, nothing more and nothing less. In essence, Kaido is not one who deals with nonsense, a complete realist. She rarely sugarcoats the situation, however despite being a realist she appreciates life, loves how one can learn positive and negative things, generally enjoying improving herself. Improvement bestows worth, and nothing comforts Kaido more than realizing that she is worth something, which she has done through her career as a Mage, and currently as a Spy. She believes in being a contributor to life, for only then when you experience life, can you truly be referred to as an authentic and full person. A contributor is someone who leaves a mark on the world, making an imprint on life. Making use of her career, Kaido seeks to exhibit her self worth, displaying her intelligence and talents. When partaking in her career, Kaido experiences a self-realization, for nothing makes a woman more self-realized and full than a satisfying career. It is the ultimate aphrodisiac and elixir in her eyes. Besides that, having a career means power and power has its own rewards. Being powerful means calling a shot which translates into ownership, and nothing proves more important to Kaido than being in complete control of her own fate. More than believing that she should have her own career that successfully embodies her desires, Kaido also believes that being the best at that regarded career is worth even more. She thrives off of being in charge, the one whom everyone looks to for answer, for being responsible for others equate to power. For this reason, Kaido believes that being highly intelligent, and prodigiously intuitive is needed for one to truly succeed. Her pride, her desire to release her hidden potential, caused her to develop the mentality that she is the best and that no one can do the job better than she. As a result, it is her job to be a mentor and to help others, cultivating, encouraging, and develop their human potential to the fullest for the good of the village. To her power is an integral part of the human mold, for one has power which means that can be highly proactive and influential to society, something that she embodies. Those without power are often at the burden of others. Kaido, is one with power, refusing to be on a proverbial leash. Women who are often overly independent often seek to be superior to men, to enslave them and often perceive them as below them.. However, Kaido, despite being overly independent does not view the opposing gender as such. Seeing everyone as an equal individual, Kaido simply wishes to be equal to the opposing gender, perceiving men as just regular people, nothing more and nothing less. In her opinion, men are not threatened by a successful woman, but rather would welcome one who has the ability to stand alongside them, capable of working on conjunction and supporting them rather than being a burden to them. However, because she holds such high standards for herself, Kaido does the same for the men she choose to date, requiring them to be emotionally, financially stable and their abilities to rival or surpass her own. Someone who is insecure, lacking in power, dependent or in possession of a weak motto are perceived as weak by Kaido, thus are not capable of marrying her. While she wishes for someone capable of matching her own prowess, financially and abilities wise, Kaido does not mind if someone she dates is not as powerful or even makes less money than herself. The only requirement is stability, requiring that he contributes to the relationship emotionally and to the best of his abilities. Wishing not to subscribe to such outdated and utterly sexist paradigms and philosophies, Kaido believes that a person's abilities and financial status is not measured based upon one's gender, but rather on their qualifications. She feels that it is quite normal for a woman to be in a different league than a man, not fearing being the protector and financial provider if the family requires it, though she would prefer to work in conjunction to fulfill the responsibilities along with the one she wishes to marry. Commonly, those who are extreme feminist, often subject themselves to breaking stereotypes of the "perfect woman", refusing to learn how to cook for certain reason, rejecting certain training methods, and even subjecting oneself to poor hygiene. Unlike these extreme feminist, Kaido does not mind being wildly and uninhibitedly sexy and feminine. To her, being feminine, beautiful and sexy are not antithesis to being independent, powerful and liberated. Viewing stereotypes as limits to society, Kaido has not educated herself in the following, thus defying them is near impossible. To attempt to defy a stereotype for the sake of doing so, is simply limiting her capabilities as a human being. Refusing to accept that an independent woman can not be feminine and beautiful, Kaido takes great pride in her appearance and the manner in which she acts, refusing to see those traits as oxymoron to a liberated woman. History Abilities Natural Abilities Prodigious Magic Power: For as long as anyone can remember, magic has existed in some form in the world, and the number of individuals capable of using it were as scarce as snow in the summer desert. They were cursed, hated, and feared for their power; they should've been. The very definition of magic was when the soul connected to that of nature, and that bond with the gods of the earth is what blessed them with their powers. This meeting bestows them with the ability to manipulate —a source of life energy that courses through every living creature. Thus, the key is not actually having ethernano, as all people have it, but it is about control which very few possess the mental capacity, or concentration, to do so. Among this scarce pool of individuals however, there lie some that have the capacity to store prodigious ethernano in their body; Kaido is one of these people. Having explored the world for decades, while serving as a rune knight for the magic council has strengthened her resolve, naturally increasing the amount of ethernano she could contain and control at a given time. Yet, the bulk of her reservoir of power comes from her own magical abilities. Kaido's magic requires her to take over the mind and physical attributes of another creature and assimilate it into herself. To truly do so, the spirit must be unbendable, or the soul will be corrupted and destroyed. As a result, Take Over is a rather unique magic even among the magic world. Only individuals with a powerful will, and by extension a potential to store an enormous amount of ethernano, can make use of this magic. Having taken over hundreds of species, Kaido wields a magic power so large that it splits the heavens, and those in its presence can do nothing but tremble. Take Over Super Archive: is a form of magic that converts information into magical data that can be stored within the soul of the user. Ultimately, because, as a requirement to use magic, every mage's soul is stored is connected to the flow of the universe, anyone capable of using archive can gather new information gathered by anyone that has used archive magic with their own. Though Kaido has used her archive magic to remember situations and other information perfectly, she often uses this magic to acquire new information. By using archive, Kaido can tap into the mind of the universe itself and acquire information about anything that has existed in the world. Despite the power granted by this spell, Kaido does not betray her specialty: Take Over Magic. Through the user of her archive magic, she begs the world for information on an animal, and nature responds by giving her a surplus of information that is forever stored into her mind and soul. When this occurs, she becomes capable of materializing this new information in the form her take over by transforming into the animal that the earth bestowed her with; her archive is a means of taking over. Intelligence Quotes Trivia The...